Looking Away Challenge
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Learning that he was only used, Ryoma leaves Seigaku and Japan, forever. Now, 3 years later, a certain Ice Emperor finds himself meeting a different Echizen. M/M Royal Pair! This is my challenge to all those who dare will you take up the challenge?


Looking Away

Chap. 1

Summary: Learning that he was only used, Ryoma leaves Seigaku and Japan, forever. Now, 3 years later, a certain Ice Emperor finds himself meeting a different Echizen. M/M Royal Pair

Note: This is a fic requested by DarkAngel048. Don't know this person but it was just so random that I did it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

As he was thrown in the air, Ryoma, for once in his life, was genuinely laughing and smiling. He felt great, elated that he could help these people to become so happy. After all the congratulations, he was set down, patting his back for a job well done.

"Echizen-kun, why don't you go home and rest a few days or so? That nasty fall you had and the resulting amnesia might have had an effect on you. We'll just postpone the celebration party a few days after you'd rested. Like maybe 3 days or so in Kawamura Shushi?" Oishi said, in all of his mother-heniness.

"Hoi, hoi! Oishi's right Ochibi!" Eiji added.

"Echizen, get some good rest then in 3 days, go to Kawamura Shushi." Tezuka said.

Ryoma smiled, took his things and walked away to go home. When he was almost out of the stadium he realized he forgot something and ran back to the others. As neared where he left them, he heard them talking, and he slowed down.

"You think he's gone?"

"98% that he's already left the stadium, 1% he got hold up by somebody else but still in the stadium but far enough not to hear us, 0.88% that he's outside drinking Ponta and a 0.2% chance of him returning here." Inui listed down his statistics.

"Finally, the Sengoku Cup. All thanks to the brat."

"Yes, now, Tezuka, can we _please_ kick him out of the team now?" Fuji almost whined.

"Yes, He'd done his job. We'll just tell him he has to focus on winning the Grand Slams or something." Tezuka said harshly.

"Good riddance, I am SO tired of pretending to actually care for that brat. Best Friends, pft! Yeah right! Isn't that right, Mamushi?"

"Yes finally, we can stop pretending of hating each other, I hate fighting with such a good friend like you, Momo."

Ryoma felt tears well up in his eyes. '_To think I was going to thank them for their help in that game. I bet they felt absolutely nothing back from before I left them for America. Those fake tears they had when I thanked them by showing their own techniques to them._' Ryoma couldn't stop the sob that escaped him and the others looked to his direction and saw his tear stained face. They all looked stunned and was about to say something when Ryoma took off his jacket, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. His voice was strained but didn't break and said in a low deadly tone.

"I thought I finally found true friends. You're all just like everyone else. I hate you all. If you want me out of the team then fine. I quit never expect me to be back here ever again!" Ryoma turned to walk away when he turned back to them. "FYI Momoshiro-san, good friends don't do the things that you did. I trusted all of you and I WAS willing to take all of you to America for some One-on-one training from my Dad but now... Never. One day I may be able to find it in myself to at least forgive but don't expect me to forget."

Ryoma walked away, leaving a stunned team of Regulars.

Taking all of his belongings in his house, he contacted the airport, asking for his family's normally unused private jet. Leaving a note for Nanako and Nanjiroh he left for the airport and left Japan without a look back.

3 Years Later…

A boy about 5'8 with shoulder length black emerald-green hair with a pair of stylish sunglasses was walking through Central Park New York. He wore an emerald green short sleeved button up, a long-sleeved cotton jacket draped over his shoulders with dark khakis that had heavy set chains connected from his belt to one of his pockets. He had a flowing tattoo on his left arm of a green emerald dragon surrounded by red hot flames. On his other arm was the Japanese word for "Forgiveness" on his inner arm and "Betrayed and Hurt" on the arm itself.

The boy took off his glasses and looked to the blue sky while gazing at the kanji for "Forgiveness". It was unmistakable, Golden Cat-like eyes,that only Echizen Ryoma ever possessed.

"3 Years and I still aren't over it yet. I'd forgive them if they're actually were regretting what they did but… I promised to never come back. And I plan to stay with that promise. Kami, if you do exist. Give me a reason to go back and maybe I'd finally start healing again."


End file.
